


Skin

by CTMEOY



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTMEOY/pseuds/CTMEOY
Summary: 旧文搬运包托红蓝时期现实向，PWP
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 4





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Rihanna - Skin

手机的震动弄醒了Fernando。

Fernando睁开双眼看一眼头顶的天花，翻身看着枕边人沉睡因呼吸而起伏的声音，他贬了贬他的栗子色双眸，慢慢揭开被单下床，小心翼翼拿起手机步出房间。

四周漆黑一片，他撑着墙壁低头用力盯着周边的一切去走过走廊，放轻脚步下楼梯到达地下后，他松了一口，同时眼睛终于适应这种光暗度，他把一直握在手中的手机翻开，查阅讯息。

『起床了?』

他不敢发出太大的声响索性依在墙边，输入回复。

『嗯，起来了。 』

他百般无聊眼珠环视四周的一切，脑中在组织一些他不能理解的事。

『等一会，我马上来接你。 』

『ok.』

时间一点一点流动，他像个情窦初开的少年不停翻阅上一条短讯，直到某个日期又再次翻回下一条，他经常习惯性这样做，这个动作仿佛能从中获得到慰藉。

然而屋外传来车辆驶近和他家狗只吠叫的声音,他皱起眉生怕被弄醒了屋里睡着的人，用手挡一挡车头灯照射进来的白光，好不容易适应黑暗的他顿时又陷入强光之中。

咬一咬唇，他打开了房子的木门离开，面对方的车辆就泊在他的院前不远处。

一步步走过去，男人和一只狗只的剪影映入他的眼中，走多几步后影像清晰起来。

男人双手插袋，一面从容看着集他，而自家宠物则濑在他脚边磨躇，他撅一下嘴，总觉得对方打趣道物似主人形，他凝视着对方深一口气，把在喉间已久的话道出

「Stevie.....」

Steven蹲下身抚摸狗只的背，抬头样子有点讽刺问「你还有做把我的球衣套在狗上身上这种愚蠢的事吗？」

那又不是我套的，而且也不愚蠢。

他心里是这样想着。低下头却说不出口。

可是他没有。到现在也好，他也处处顾忌Steven的感受，仍然觉得要是对方生气，这段原是摇摇欲坠、好不容易拼砌回来的一切都会完蛋了。

总是做得不够好，他总觉得无论如何他也不会是Steven Gerrard心中的最佳。

「生气了？」Steven 站起来探了他一眼，然后转身上车坐回车里。

「我没有。」他总觉得心里很闷热，摇摇头缠过车头坐上了副驾。

闭上车门后，转个身子就与对方面了个正面，自然缩一缩退后，Steven反而凑得更前。

手指抓紧自己的裤子，垂下头「Stevie.......」

有时Steven 觉得Torres 还是初来利物浦的青年。英语不好只得每天Steve 、Stevie 般叫着。奇怪的是他能够从Torres 叫道自己名字的抑扬顿挫变化去理解前锋真正想说的意思。

他继续贴近Torres ，直到唇边擦过那刻又坐正回驾驶座里。

用眼角余光一看对方失落的样子，勾起嘴角他踏下油门。

  
Skin

  
Fernando慵懒地躺在沙发上，双手举到头顶，一直望住头上的天花所映出的暗黄柔和光线。

他并没有理会脚步声的走近，直到Steven欺身出现在他的眼前。

他用双手勾住眼前人的颈项，仰头递上双唇吻过一遍又一遍，像是想把对方吞噬下去一样。从喉间发出呜咽声，他皱起眉来，放弃动作任由对方舔拭自己每一道味蓄。

久久之后，男人转为舔过他的唇瓣，他怕痒的摇摇头，推开了Steven，用那双褐色眸子凝视身上人一会后，他的头扳过一边。

他望一下墙边电视的方向，再望向Steve皱一下眉，摇摇头，把食指贴在浅薄的唇上。

电视是播放在DAY OF THE MATCH的节目，评论员副有情绪波动的声线，球场的叫嚣声在此刻未免太过扫兴。

Steven的唇角勾起微笑，从Fernando身上离开，站了起来松动一下筋骨，走到前面拿起摇控器把声音降低，顺手把床头灯也一同熄灭，使整个漆黑的房间只剩下从电视映照出来的光线，时白时淡蓝，时而霎眼光线转暗。

转身打算继续正事，却眼见Fernando已站在他身后，凝视着他，他可以从对方的瞳孔里看出Fernando现在是多么想被自己抱住的炽热，他渴望着，渴求着，现在的他是沙漠中的泉水，管他也许只是个海市蜃楼。

他伸手想抓住他或是抚摸他的脸庞，让手指陷入那头金发之中。不料对方拽过他的手走到他面前，双手按住他的头颅接吻，他瞬间觉得前锋想往死里般拼命去索取他的一切。他也不闲着，伸手潜入对方的腰际，待Fernando唇间想喘息一刻，便咬过他的唇，吻从他的脸庞，一直落下至颈项舔拭吸啜。 Steven的双手围住Fernando的腰间，稍微的能感受到金发青年正扭动着自己的腰身作出渴望的情绪，而仰起的首似是想在他的颈项里得到多。 Fernando闭上眼睛，呼吸沉重起来，抓住Steven的短小暗金的发梢泄出细小的吟呻。

从发梢到颈后，再隔着衣物抚摸厚实的胛骨。诚实地说，Fernando讨厌这种质感，他一步步退后引导自己双腿退至床边，当双脚贴着床边无路可退时， Steven倾前揽着Fernando的腰一同倒在床上。 Fernando从床上爬起身，手捉住Steve的手臂把自己的身体拉了上来。

他双腿跨在Steven腿间之中，垂下头的他似是看着身下的Steven，但眼睛又却像失了焦。这刻一向爱戏谑的Steven没有说话，只是同样盯着Fernando。这种对视持续了一会后，Fernando勾起嘴角，弯下腰把Steven的恤衫上一颗颗钮子脱下，扯下他的恤衫抛到地上。

充满渴望情欲的栗色眼睛看了男人一眼，随之从床上站起来，垂头居高临下看着他，双手放在他自己身上的白色T-shirt底端，露出一个微笑缓缓把T-shirt拽起露出肌肤，如一个慢镜放映着他脱下上衣的动作。

他的手一放下，Steven便伸手把他拽下来，按着他那头金发，伏在他的胸膛上。

双手从肩上滑至他的橡根裤头，他轻轻把短裤拉下至Fernando的膝上，Fernando低头用舌尖由他的胸膛到腹部的每一度刻道滑过，从他聚出炙热的下腹一划划的舔过，双手解开了他穿着的牛仔裤钮扣和拉链。双腿也不遗余力的把短裤褪到他的小腿到脚腕，再抽出自己双脚。然后他坐回到Steven的身上，低头弯腰把Steven的牛仔裤褪下，接着把自己的短裤一同踢下床。

两人的裸体一同暴露于空气之中，Steven看到Fernando眼中的迫不及待，他再度把手搭在对方的腰背上，把金发前锋按下来热吻。

离开唇间拉出银丝，双方湿重的气息都吐在对方的脸上，Fernando那被他吻到红肿湿润的唇一直欢愉地画出弧度，双眼雾出水气，他扳过身把Fernando压在身下，位置瞬间反转，然而这个举动更令Fernando的笑意更浓。

掌心源着腰则滑行至臀部摩挲，身下人顺从的微微将开双腿，他的手游走至臀缝，一点点滑进那入口，从指尖轻轻磨擦打圈，抚过每一道正收缩着的折纹，他知道对方一定又用那种渴盼情欲的栗色眼睛注满雾气的专注着他的动作，他吞下津液，身体的热源慢慢扩散至他的全身，背上冒了一片汗，额角也粘湿起来。

抬眼看一看神志开始被冲散的金发青年，他探入了一根手指，内里的火热迫压着他，感受着他，他缓缓移动想是前进扩张，霎时他的手被人捉住，然后被他狠狠甩开，Steven望一眼Fernando，金发青年摇摇头，眯着双眼

「直至进来吧。」

没什么比这句话更兴奋，他把自己一早燃烧火胀已久的挺拔抵在那个正渴求着的穴口，那刻他又迟延起来，身下人手心的温度从手臂延伸到他的颈则，最后手心贴着他的脸颊。他垂首凝望着脸庞已经泛红起来，全身摊软的Fernando。漂亮的金发青年双手捧着Steven的脸颊，展出一个如孩子吃到糖果的笑容，双唇贴近了他的唇

「别迁就我，你知道我喜欢你粗暴。」

唇从他的嘴滑至他的耳窝，对方伸出舌端勾画他耳边的轮廓，含着他的耳垂，发出咯咯的笑声。

「我想你狠狠操我。」

  
无疑这句给他打了强心针和极端的挑衅意味，他的双手搅过Fernando的腰，让他们胸膛贴着胸膛，肌肤相亲，Fernando扶了一扶，沉下腰把他的欲望吞噬在体内。

他就知道Fernando喜欢这样，灼热的肌肤互相抵触磨擦，身体披上一层薄汗，从暗淡的光线照射浮出一种光亮，犹如夜中海面上的月亮倒影。他下颔抵在Fernando的颈窝沉重地喘气，双手抱着他的腰像是可以潜入对方欲望温热的最深处，而他的Fernando贴着他的耳边喘息呻吟，双腿配合地缠在他的腰际，进一步鼓励他要撕裂他的身体一样，指间抓压他的胛骨和后脑，胸膛贴紧的肉体能够感受到对方心脏的跳动。

呻吟的声音，喘息的起伏，心藏的悸动，肌肤紧贴的温度。

肌肤相抵的触感传送到每一个细胞，快感在他的血液里沸腾，细胞兴奋叫嚣，脉搏收窄冲刺，躯体颤动不已。

刹那，他抓住了对方的炙热的身体，把自己的种子洒满对方紧致温热的体内，幸福满足的感觉填满他的心头。

他抱着Fernando的身躯躺在床上，汗水沾湿了漂亮男孩的金丝，一缕缕的贴在额上，脸颊被刷上一度红潮，似是在点缀那些在他脸上的星点雀班。男孩因为性爱的满足而舒畅展起眉，眼睛可能是疲劳关系眼盖略微垂下，但那双巧克力的眸子依然神彩奕奕，注视着Steven，水润的双唇微微启齿喘息着。

想到对方肚子里内洒满了都是自己的东西，他又觉得自己和Fernando会在一起一样而微笑起来。

他伸手揉揉对方凌乱的金发，得到Fernando一个微微露齿，眼成月牙可爱快乐的微笑，他把这头金发的头颅陷入自己的颈项里，让自己低头索取Fernando独有的气味，另一只手紧紧揽人住他的腰身，紧得好像从此不能离开他一样。

但其实他知道的，天一亮，他便要开车回利物浦，Fernando则继续在伦敦生活，为那所他痛恨着的俱乐部效力。

Steven Gerrard总要是面对和Fernando Torres不能再在一起事实。

END


End file.
